Dwight Dread
Mike de Bonair Dolly Hollerday Melody Smith }} Dwight Dread was a DJ who worked at a radio station. During one show, he suddenly collapsed and died afterwards. Card Biography Appearance Personality Plot ''Layton Brothers: Mystery Room'' Dread had started a radio show with Mike de Bonair as the creator and director of the shoe and soon became famous due to his lively personality and voice. Dread also became associated with Melody Smith, a talent agent. When Randal Mann, a former musician, joined the radio show crew as the sound man, Mann started to flirt with Dread. Eventually, he started to wear a wig in order to keep his young image, even on radio. However, de Bonair soon started to steal profits from the radio show and when Dread found about this, de Bonair was forced to give him money when he felt like it. de Bonair often quarreled with Dread about his money issues but managed to cooperate with him well enough to make his radio show be popular. de Bonair eventually became tired of being blackmailed by Dread and planned to kill him. He suggested that during the upcoming show with Dolly Hollerday, he would be pretend to die by drinking a cup of tie and then surprise everyone at the studio by revealing the whole thing was one giant prank. Dread agreed to the idea, not knowing that de Bonair planned to put poison in his tea afterwards. de Bonair also enlisted the help of Anice Brewer, the tea lady who was a big fan of Dread. On the day of the show, de Bonair came in the studio first along with Mann. Dread came into the studio with Hollerday and her manager, who happened to be his old acquaintance Smith. Brewer brought in the drinks for them and soon left to the storeroom as part of the plan. When the show began, Dread improvised a few changes such as dying by eating a macaroon after receiving the fax request and planned to use a yellow handkerchief to show his death was really a prank. After de Bonair told Hollerday and Smith to go to the waiting room and Mann to call for help, he congratulated Dread for his plan and gave him a poisoned cup of tea to drink. Dread died as that was the original intent of the plan and de Bonair soon planned to get rid of the only other witness to the plan. de Bonair gave Brewer a poisoned cup of coffee and after she supposedly died, he placed the perfume bottle of poison, the same kind of poison used to kill Dread, in her hand and left, leaving her to die. Dread's prank was listened to nationwide so when the investigation occurred, several discrepancies were found between the witnesses' statements and the actual scene of the crime after de Bonair's meddling. Eventually, Inspector Alfendi Layton and Lucy Baker found that de Bonair was the culprit behind Dread's and Brewer's deaths due to Brewer leaving a dying message after de Bonair left the crime scene and why he killed both of them. Trivia * "Dread" refers to his dreadlocks of his wig. Category:Deceased Characters